


Dream

by allthestarsshine



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baseball Player Bill Denbrough, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I don’t really know how to tag, Soft Bill Denbrough, i hate pre-calc, lowkey an atonement au, math is stupid, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestarsshine/pseuds/allthestarsshine
Summary: Bill and Y/n absolutely need to pass their pre-calc final to graduate, but things take a turn when she finds a letter on his desk.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Dream

Bill wakes once again from his recurring dream, feeling strangely warm and cold at the same time. He catches his breath, trying to hold on to every second of it. When he’s finally able to cool down, he walks over to his desk.

He picks up a pen and neatly writes something down on a piece of stationary. When he finishes, Bill folds it in half, hides it under his sketchbooks, and crawls back into bed.

_ Three years later _

“Bill, are you with me?”

“Hm?” the redhead snaps out of his reverie, picking up his pencil. “Sorry…”

“Come on, Bill. This is our final test of our entire high school career. I’d really like to do well on it,” Y/n insists. “Where have you been all evening?”

Bill knows exactly where he’s been. All the things that he’d like to do to the girl are swimming around in his mind, and they aren’t particularly pure. It doesn’t help that Y/n is wearing short lounge shorts and a floppy, thin sweater. He can see right through that threadbare sweater… not that he’s looking.

“J-j-just… ruh-ready to graduate, th-that’s all,” he chuckles nervously.

Y/n smiles. “Aren’t we all? God, I’m so excited to just get out of this school. But in order to do that, we need to pass our pre-calc final.”

“Right. St-studying.”

Math is neither of their strong suits, so they decided to study/have a therapy session to give each other moral support before their final exam. It obviously isn’t going too well.

“So what’s the sine of the triangle in number forty-six?” Y/n asks, face buried in the textbook.

“Um…” he scans the page for it. “Tw-twenty five o-o-over el-eleven?”

“That’s not what I got,” she laughs gently.

“And wh-when was the l-l-last time you p-passed a test?”

“It was more recent than when you did.”

Bill hesitates. “Fair.”

“We should probably work on graphing the functions. That’s what we were really struggling with.”

“Okay. C-c-can I at least take a p-p-piss first?”

Y/n smirks. “I suppose.”

Bill leaves his room, and Y/n turns to the graphing chapter.  _ I want to use colored pencils for the graphs _ , she thinks.  _ I’m sure Bill has a few in this art studio of a desk. _

So she starts rummaging through the desk, moving around sketches and writing drafts.

However, Y/n doesn’t find colored pencils because something else catches her eye. A piece of paper, neatly folded with someone’s name written on it in Bill’s cursive handwriting. 

It’s her name.

She extricates it from under a couple sketchbooks, and hastily unfolds it. There is only one sentence on the page, but it gives Y/n whiplash. Heart pounding out of her chest, she reads it again.

_ In my dreams I kiss your c*nt, your sweet, wet c*nt. _

Her body goes slack. Butterflies are in her stomach and down there. Her whole face goes beet red.

“H-h-hey, I’m ready to st-start graphing,” Bill says as he comes back into the room.

Y/n doesn’t answer. 

“Y-Y/n?” 

He glances at what she’s clutching and freezes.

“I-I-I-I…..”

She looks up at Bill. He finally thinks of something to say, stuttering madly.

“Luh-luh-luh-listen, Y-Y/n… I-I-I wrote th-that in n-n-n-ninth gruh-grade.”

“Is it still true?”

“Wh-what?”

“Is it. Still true?”

Y/n is definitely one of the most inexperienced of her class. She’s made out with a couple people, and even made it to second base once, but that’s it. But all of the sudden, she doesn’t want to be a virgin anymore. Because Bill’s not and she’s self conscious because dammit, she wants him here and now. 

Bill’s eyes dart around the room as he prays to be somewhere, anywhere else.

“Answer the question, Bill.”

He draws a breath, nodding. 

Y/n can’t help it- she bites her lip. “Then do it.”

Bill burns up, instantly going hard. “Uh…”

She waits for him to say or do something, but he doesn’t. He just sort of stands there, drumming his fingers on his thigh. 

_ I guess I just got rejected.  _

“Oh, shit, this is embarrassing. Let’s just… uh… study,” she mumbles, picking up her notebook.

“Y/n?”

“Mhm?” she copies the problem down tediously.

Bill walks to the chair she’s in, grabbing her face. She can’t help but beam like never before because she knows what’s about to happen. Throwing her damned notebook on the hardwood, she practically crashes her lips onto Bill’s. They use their tongues to explore each other’s mouths and get a feel for each other’s rhythm.

Bill’s hand slowly crawls up the back of her neck and into her luscious hair. Very gently, he pulls it, and Y/n can’t help but let out a soft moan. It’s an even sweeter sound than he had imagined.

He drops to his knees.

“C-could I-?”

“Yes, please.”

He reaches to her hips, and grabs the waistband of her cute little shorts. Before he pulls them, he breathes in her perfume. It’s sweet, just like her. He yanks them down.

She’s perfect. As he pleases her, a symphony of beautiful sounds cascade from her. Y/n is unlike anyone he’s been with. And when she finishes, he comes back up to her so they’re face to face. She can’t help but kiss his forehead as a thank-you.

He’s perfect. Y/n had never felt this much ecstasy before; she’s practically bubbling with it. And she wants to return the favor. In one fluid motion, she pulls off her sweater and throws it on the ground. Then she unclips her bra. 

Bill is speechless. He can only stare at her glowing body in awe. It's so much to process. He's wanted her since puberty, and now she’s asking for  _ him. _

“So? Are we going to do it?”

“O-o-of c-course,” he stammers, scooping her up from the chair and placing her on his bed.

He’s on top of her, and he runs his hands up her stomach to her breasts. She shrieks, so he pulls himself back.

“Oh m-m-my G-God, I’m-I’m so sorry-”

Bill is cut off by her laughter. She can hardly string together a sentence. “Don’t- don’t be. That- that tickled.”

Her giggles are so contagious that he can’t help but join in. “F-f-fuck, I th-thought I hurt y-you.”

When Y/n calms down, she sits up, stroking his cheek. “You could never hurt me.”

Her words fuel him on, and he gives her a steamy, open-mouthed kiss. It leaves her tugging at the bottom of his baseball jersey. Happily complying with her, he takes it off. He’s about to yank off his pants, too, but she grabs his wrist.

“Wait. Protection.”

He groans in frustration. “H-hang on, Y-Y/n.” 

Bill gets out of bed, frantically rummaging through his room. Y/n shivers without him, pulling up a blanket. 

“You know this is my first time, right?” she asks quietly. 

He freezes. “W-w-what??”

“I’ve never done this before. I’m sorry, I know that’s a total turn off, but. I thought you should know.”

So many thoughts are running through Bill’s mind.

_ I’mherfirstI’mherfirstshewantsmeasherfirst!!!! _

“Hey, l-l-look in m-m-my bathroom for the c-c-condoms, will y-y-you? I’ll b-be right back.”

Y/n wonders what that means. He runs downstairs. Is he about to call Richie and tell him he wanted to have sex with her until he realized she’s still a virgin and doesn’t know how to tell her that he wants to back out?

“That’s totally what he’s doing,” she says to herself, wrapping herself up in the blanket. She walks to his bathroom, searching for the condoms. It takes a minute or two to find them, as they were buried under the sink, but she grabs them and goes back to Bill’s room. The door is closed and locked.

“Bill? I found them. Could I come in please?” 

“W-w-wait just a m-m-m-minute!” he calls back.

Y/n bounces her leg impatiently, her excitement simmering down.  _ What if he doesn’t want me to be in the mood anymore?  _ She wonders.  _ And he’s just finishing up with himself so he cools down…. _

Just before she fully convinced herself he doesn’t want to be with her, Bill opens the door.

And what she sees is lovely.

He’s standing there, in his boxers, surrounded by candlelight. Her heart melts.

“Oh, Bill…”

“I f-f-found them in the kit-kitchen. I-I-I grabbed as m-m-many as I could b-b-b-because I wanted it to b-b-be sp-special for you.”

She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck. The blanket falls.

“You’re so wonderful,” she whispers.

He can’t help but blush at her remark. 

“C-come on,” Bill grabs Y/n’s hand and takes her to the bed. The warm candlelight makes her skin even more perfect, if at all possible. 

He’s so enthralled at the sight of her and the fact that she wants him that he can’t even put on the condom once he takes off his underwear.

“You’re shaking,” Y/n says gently, enclosing his calloused hands into her soft ones. When they finally get it on, he goes in.

It’s slow. Painfully slow. But in the best way possible. She can’t help but shed a couple tears because it hurts, but it hurts so  _ good. _ Bill is more than perfect. He kisses away every tear, so she hums out his name. 

Their love making is so gentle, so wholesome. 

Y/n finishes a second time, and it’s nothing like the first. This time, because he was fully inside of her, it’s even more pleasurable. 

_ This must be what being on the moon feels like _ .

She gasps for air, and lets every single muscle feel the bliss. In those few seconds, Y/n’s body is flooded with nothing but deep, amorous love for the man inside her.

Bill finishes second, making louder noises than her cute little sighs. “I-I-I-I luh-luh-luh-love y-you….” he manages to stutter out. 

Then it’s over. He pulls out, disposes the condom, and lies next to Y/n. She’s catching her breath and trying to get over the shock of what he said.

“What did you say?” she finally asks.

Then Bill realizes what he said. “Uh- I-I’m sorry, I d-d-didn’t m-mean it…”

Her face falls, and she tries to hide the disappointment in her voice. “You didn’t?”

Bill catches it. “Sh-shit,” he whispers. “I-I-I mean… d-did you w-w-want me to mean it?”

“I want you to mean it. But I can’t make you love me.”

He takes a deep breath. “B-b-but I  _ do  _ love you.”

“So you  _ did  _ mean it.”

“Yes.”

She beams. “Good, because I love you too.”

“Do you m-mean th-that?” 

“With all my heart.”

The sincerity in Y/n’s voice is so endearing that he can’t help but take her in his arms.

“And I want you to hold me like this forever,” she adds.

“I w-w-will,” he promises, stroking her hair. 

“But we need to clean up at some point,” she sighs.

“And take our f-fucking test.”

“ _ Fail  _ our fucking test.”

“True,” he chuckles.

They cuddle for a few more minutes, but Y/n eventually rolls out of bed to take a bath. 

As she soaks in the tub, there’s a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Come in.”

Bill enters with two glasses of red wine. “Want one?”

“Ooh, yes please!” she smiles, holding out her hand. “You want to join me?”

“Ab-absolutely,” he replies, taking off his boxers again, and jumping in. 

“So much for studying tonight,” she remarks.

“To f-f-failing,” Bill raises his glass.

“And to the beginning of us,” she adds sweetly, clinking her’s to his. 

They sip the wine in comfortable silence, Bill tenderly rubbing Y/n’s knee.

“D-d-do you w-want to stay h-h-here tonight? We’ll t-t-try to sq-squeeze a bit more stuh-studying in. It’s only t-t-ten.”

“Is it actually?”

He nods.

“Yeah, we probably should. I’ll just tell my mom I’m crashing on your sofa. I really don’t want us to fail because I don’t want you to be ineligible for the baseball championships. Also I want to graduate.”

“W-w-we could quiz e-e-each other now,” he suggests.

“No, let’s just enjoy these last couple minutes of not studying.”

He chuckles, and she leans forward to kiss him. Bill kisses her back, except on her neck rather than her lips. It makes her quiver.

“You l-l-like that?”

“Yes….” 

He finds a spot in the crook of her neck, and begins to suck a love mark there. 

“Bill?” Y/n asks, mid-suck. 

He detaches his mouth from her neck, rubbing his thumb against the tender spot. “What?”

“Why did you write that letter?”

Turning bright red, he sticks his head underwater.

“Billllllll! Tell me!” 

He comes up for air. “Oh God, Y-Y-Y/n, it’s so-so-so em-embarrassing!”

She grabs him by the shoulders. “Please tell meeeee!”

It’s safe to say that Bill’s face is even redder than his hair. He mumbles something under his breath.

“I’m sorry?”

“I s-s-said in fr-fr-freshman year I k-kept having a re-re-recurring w-wet dream!”

“About meeeee?” she smiles, having way too much fun.

“Yes…..” 

“Aw, Bill! That’s so cute!”

“Sh-sh-shut up!” he says.

“But it is, though!”

“Yeah, y-yeah.”

Laughing, Y/n dips her head water to rinse her hair. Then she gets out and grabs a towel.

“Wh-wh-where are you g-going?” he pouts.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to call my mom and then study.”

She leaves him alone. Bill sits in the bathtub for a few minutes, processing everything that happened tonight. First, Y/n, beautiful Y/n, lost her virginity to him. Then, they basically admitted that they’ve been in love for quite some time now. Could this all be real? Or is it the most elaborate dream he’s ever had?

Bill takes a giant breath and dives underwater again. He stays until the lack of oxygen has him thoroughly convinced he’ll pass out. “N-not a dream.”

Maybe he died, and this is Heaven? No, the thoughts he had about Y/n would send him to purgatory for a long while, if that. 

_ This is the most wonderful reality I’ve ever heard of _ .

Bill gets out of the tub, feeling happier and lighter than he’s ever been. He grabs a towel himself, and goes back to his room.

There’s Y/n, braiding her hair and wearing the baseball jersey he wore earlier today.

“I-I-I c-could get used t-t-to seeing y-you in that,” he says.

Her face lights up when she sees him, although it’s only been ten minutes since they last encountered each other. 

“You better because I’m going to be in the front row for all your championship games, cheering you on and wearing this.”

“Th-that s-sounds like p-p-paradise.”

Y/n beams as she picks up their books off the floor. “But it’ll only happen if we pass this test!”

“P-p-point taken,” he sighs, throwing on some flannel pants. “What w-were we on-on, again?”

“Graphing functions. Oh yeah, do you have any colored pencils?”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t want to say this at the beginning (cause of spoilers) but I got the letter idea from the film Atonement.


End file.
